


Deep Scars

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Art, Drawing, Fanart, Healing, HolidayStoking, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It’s been a week and a half since you were taken. Five days since we got you back.” Loki felt a peculiar lurch in his chest. Ten days, lost . . . It had all blurred together into a haze of pain and hate and then despair.</i>
</p><p>Victor von Doom was dead. He couldn’t come back to cut Loki apart again. Loki's new enemy was his own mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when I'm falling I'm at peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823605) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



> Dear Lise, I really liked this particular instalment from your [Remember This Cold series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/28656), so when you mentioned that you wouldn't mind an illustration for your Holiday Stoking gift, picking this one was a no-brainer. Happy Stoking! 
> 
> Thanks to altocello and rex-luscus for the beta and cheering ♥
> 
> Title after the Hank Williams song.

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/137155831779/for-veliseraptor-and-holidaystoking-i-its) | [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
